


Remember me!

by zuckermoon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Later Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuckermoon/pseuds/zuckermoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An modern AU in which Levi and Eren meet in another life. The only problem is, Levi seemingly can't remember a single thing about Eren. Meanwhile Eren is dreaming about mysterious happenings from the past life. One day the "fate" decided to let the two long lost lover's meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first ff and also english is not my mother language. feel free to leave comments and pointing out mistakes is always welcomed !  
> enjoy! :)

" No you can't Don't leave me alone, not again! "  
" I will find you. Just be patient and wait for me brat. "  
Everything started fading into the light so bright that almost burned his closed eyes along with it. The soft touch was gone, the protective hands and the warmth too. Eren buried his head into the pillow, refusing to wake up.

" If you don't wake up you'll be late. " a soft and calm voice pointed out through the room.  
" I dun' care. " a tired muffed groan escaped beneath the pillow. " I'll just skip classes today. " Eren said with his morning voice.

Suddenly angry steps started approaching him and before Eren was able to even act somehow, he was confronted with ice cold liquid all over his body. Unable to cope with the sudden cold he yelped in shock and frustration as he basically slipped off the bed.

After freeing himself from the now completely soaked bedsheets, shivering he sent death glares at the girl right before him. " MIKASA!!! " He shouted at the blackhaired female.

Eren's adopted sister who is taken in by his family. She stood there with crossed arms while glaring him down.

" I said ' If you don't wake up you'll be late.' " she repeated with a stoic facial expression. 

" AND I SAID I WILL SKIP CLASSES TODAY ! GOD ! SERIOUSLY! " Eren shouted in frustration. 

" You can call me Mikasa. " She then smiled at Eren while dodging his pillow attack.  
" Mikasa I hope you know that you can be deadly annoying sometimes. " Eren then closed the door as he quickly searched up for some clothes.

Sometimes he was kinda grateful for having a sister like Mikasa and he was also very grateful for her waking him up every morning but he wished her methods could be more human.  
____

While walking down the train station Eren tried to remember the men from the dreams. He tried to remember what his voice sounded like and what his hands felt like but then it happened again. It was like a curse. Eren dreamed many times about the same men but every time he tried to remember the details of his dreams it ended very fast in headache and somewhat very loud noises in his ears. Right now Eren's legs gave up on him and he found himself clenching down on the ground, desperately waiting for the pain in his head to stop. 

"Why am I even having those dreams...If...I'm not allowed to remember you?!" Not allowed? Yeah it felt like he simply wasn't allowed to remember a single thing. He shouted more to himself but still loud enough for the people around him to hear. Some people passed him by and some were standing there talking... He noticed someone was heading towards him but once in a lifetime he was fortunate enough for having his train arrived in time. 

Eren forced himself up from the ground and headed straight into the train. After taking the first free seat he placed his bag beside him as he proceed with massaging his skull.

"Is the seat free ?"  
A sudden stabbing pain shot through Eren's head, making him unable to look at the person standing infront of him."Yeah, sure." He simply said as he shifted his body more comfortable into his seat while leaning his head on the window. 

Eren wasn't a scent fetishist but the person that was sitting in the opposite seat had such a calming and addictive scent. Eren found himself calming down with each minute he spend with that person which was absolutely weird since he would only relax when with his sister or his best friend Armin. More than that the scent smelled so familiar. Eren opened his eyes and slowly shifted his gaze toward the said person. 

He wore simple simple black pants and an white button up shirt revealing his collarbone a bit with his sleeves rolled up. Eren shifted his gaze more up to the men's face that was very slim and emotionless with very intimidating grey/blue eyes. He had slightly dark circles under them. 

His hair was short, straight black and styled in an undercut. Everything about this men was somehow special. Eren's gaze shifted back down at the men's hands and the book he was reading. It was something written in other language on which Eren guessed it was probably english. The next thing caught Eren off guard as he saw familiar hands once again. The pain that was gone was now making it's way annoyingly fast back. Eren tried to stay calm but it was very hard for him to focus on anything. Suddenly a flash of pictures of the dream appeared and the next thing he heard was the familiar voice seemingly calling after him. 

" ...rt.. ay? " Familiar hands started reaching after him. Eren shrugged as he tried to calm down.  
" Oi! BRAT ! " A firm grip on his shoulders took him back into reality. Grey/Blue eyes looked softly at him seemingly in concern.  
" Are you okay ? "  
Eren's eyes widened with the realization. The voice sounded exactly the same and those Hands... It could only be him. 

" You better explain that to me. " Eren said as he placed one of his own hands over the one of the men who was still holding him.  
" Sir, may I ask your name ? "

The men looked at him in confusion but still decided to give in. He sighed as he spoke.  
" It's Levi. Now would you let go you brat ? "

 

___________


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story gets more interesting? Eren learns more about Levi. ( ok i suck at this sry..)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically this was written late in the night if I remember right and I still haven't fixed some mistakes so if you find some ....I'm terribly sorry x.x

" It's  Levi. Can you let go of me now you brat ? "  
Levi said with an stoic facial expression.   
  
" Levi... I see. " Eren said with an cheerful grin and happiness written all over his face.  
  
" Brat, listen.. I have no idea what's going on here and why you're now like this but I'm strictly against dirt and if you intend to keep touching my hand go and wash your hands first. " Levi said with obvious disgust in his voice.   
  
Eren started at him for a moment and then bursted out into laughing.   
" I'm very sorry Levi, sir... it's just... I ..."  Eren coughed and wiped away a tear.   
Levi watched him now emotionless while Eren tried to pull himself together.    
  
" I just expected you more to be annoyed because I made you feel uncomfortable with my behaviour but you just felt uncomfortable because of my dirty hands. " Eren smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his neck.  
  
" Just ? " Levis brow twitched.   
" Brats like you annoy me the most. " Levi said as he stood up and went to the exit.   
Eren starred at the empty seat completely speechless. Eren never intended to make the men from his dreams angry and he couldn't explain himself what went wrong. His thoughts were stopped by the sudden train voice of the announcement of the upcoming destination.   
  
" Shit it's my school... Levi .... ? "   
The men starred at Eren with kinda surprised expression.   
" Brat... this ... this is your school ? "   
" Levi ...um.. yes... "   
Levi sighed and gott off the train as Eren awkwardly followed him.   
  
" Brat our conversation never happened. "   
" Huh ? Wait! Why ? Levi ! "   
Suddenly Eren found himself pushed against a wall.   
" Starting from today you won't be calling me Levi. " Eren tried to protest and question his actions but then Levi grabbed his shirt and pulled his face down and closer to his, starring him down with his narrow eyes.   
  
" It's  Mr. Ackerman for you! "   
  
Eren's eyes widened at the realization. " Levi are... are you ? "   
The grip on his shirt tightened.   
" You're one of the brat's that will need more discipline and I will personally take responsibility for punishing you as your professor in charge. " Levi said with what Eren thought for a moment was a smirk. After that Eren was left behind with his questions and new found out information about the men from his dreams. Eren wasn't sure if he was supposed to be happy or terrified but in the end he found himself looking forward the future with this new professor of his.  
  
___   
  
Eren found himself utterly defeated and exhausted. " What a morning... "   
As he was about to take a little nap a familiar cheerful voice woke him up.   
" Eren is everything ok ? " It was his friend Armin. The blonde male was always by his side and could always easily tell if something was off with his friend. Eren figured there was no need in trying to luy to Armin so he decided it was for the best to tell him the whole story.   
  
" That's INSANE ! So you finally found out who that mysterious person was but then again it was our new professor Ackerman ? " Armin spoke as if he made a note to himself.   
" Eren it's for the best you forget about the whole situation and just focus on your studies. That way you won't get in trouble with your parents and also with Mr. Ackerman. " Eren frowned. If there was one thing he hated then always trying to be that what his parents wanted him to. Especially after they forced an engagement upon him.   
  
" Armin maybe that's exactly what I need to do. Maybe I have to piss then that much off so Jean's parents would break our engagement. " Eren always asked himself for what he did wrong to deserve such a horseface like Jean for fiance.   
  
Armin slightly frowned at Eren's words.   
" Eren, why are you even so much against it ? Don't get me wrong I'm just... being curious. " Armin played nervously with his fingers as he expected some yelling from Eren only to be utterly surprised by his calm voice.   
  
" You see... I'm not really that much against a marriage and it's not only because of Jean. The thing is, I don't even care if I marry a men or a women one day ... " Eren smiled.

Armin looked at him silently as he listened to every word Eren said.   
Eren then continued as a spark of sadness appeared in his eyes.   
  
" I just want it ... to be my own choice. All I want is someone I can fully trust and I swear to God I would be the happiest person in this world if I could find someone who simply want's me the way I am. "   
Eren's facial expression darkened.   
  
" Why is it always only in my dreams that I can be happy. It's like a sad curse that was casted over me. "   
  
Armin searched for right words to comfort his friend but he couldn't find any because in the end no matter what anyone would say... Eren would still be stuck in the same shit. Until he finally realizes the only he himself can change his destiny.   
  
_____   
  
" Jaeger! Into my office! "   
Eren shuddered at the commanding voice as he replied. " Yes sir! "   
  
It's been 2 weeks now and Levi did as he promised. All thanks to Eren's  'lucky' fate, Levi ended up being his literature processor and the punishments started hunting Eren's ass every fucking day!   
  
" Jaeger, are you mocking me? What's with your work? This is not the level you need to pass here! " Levi yelled as he stood right before Eren.   
  
" Mr. Ackerman ..sir... this is the best I can do and I am really sorry but it was never my intention to offend someone. "   
  
" You shifty brat. Do you think you can just apologise and we're through with it? " Well that was exactly what Eren was hoping for. Even though he loved Levi's dominance and all the rough handling, he slightly hoped that Levi would pass this one... somehow but this wasn't any other person. It was the pure evil.   
  
" Listen and listen well you rammed brat. "   
Levi stated himself on his work table while placing one feet on Eren's chair right between his tights. Eren gulped in surprise.   
" I couldn't care less if a brat like you would fail any other class but not mine. It's not in my esthetics to have my student's fail anything I teach. Therefore you will be receiving extra lessons from me, every day after school. "   
  
Eren sighed as he nodded silently and with that he was finally dismissed for today. His heart was beating very fast. Eren was always wondering how Levi would be off his work. As far as he recalled the day they first met he was a bit nicer than now. He was looking forward to the extra time with his men from the dreams and that beautiful magnificent scent of his.  


**Author's Note:**

> first ch is kind of very short but the following will be longer :)   
> I'll try to update weekly.


End file.
